Guilty Pleasures
Guilty Pleasures Source is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-third episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 21st, 2013. The episode will be written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, and directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Filming began on February 20th, 2013. Source After this episode, there will be another 3 week hiatus with 4x18 airing on April 11, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *It's a week of confessions as the gleeks come clean about their deepest (if not darkest) guilty pleasures. Source *When Blaine and Sam confess their guilty pleasures to each other (Sam is a macaroni art savant and Blaine likes Wham!), they discover how the honest exchange strengthened the bond of friendship between them. With Finn gone and Will out sick, the pair takes charge of the leaderless glee club. In a bid to bring the kids of New Directions closer together, they suggest that for their weekly assignment the gleeks perform songs by their own musical guilty pleasures. What starts out as a very personal and potentially embarrassing exercise soon morphs into a unifying display of friendship, as the kids discover many of them are harboring the same favorites they worried exposing would result in ridicule. Meanwhile, in New York, one of Kurt’s guilty pleasures is revealed, and Rachel learns the truth about Brody, leading her to make an empowered decision about her future. Source *The members of New Directions tackle their musical indulgences - the songs and groups that everyone is too embarrassed to admit that they love. Source Blaine and Sam *Blaine and Sam's storyline that was cut in Naked will be revisited in this episode. Source 1 Source 2 *Blaine will still be on the Cheerios in this episode. Source *Blaine and Sam confess their guilty pleasures to each other. Source *Blaine's guilty pleasure is Sam. Source *Sam's guilty pleasure is making macaroni art. Source *Sam randomly makes a macaroni potrait of Kurt. Source *Sam knows about Blaine's crush, and is completely fine with it. Source Brittany and Kitty *Kitty will be on Brittany's talk show Fondue For Two. Source 1 Source 2 Finn * Finn is not in this episode Source, but there will be a upcoming storyline involving Finn finding his dream. Brody *Brody moves out of the Bushwick apartment, but it's "his choice". Source Scenes *Becca and Heather were filming a scene that involved Lord Tubbington in Brittany's bedroom. (02/20) Source *Chord filmed a scene with Jenna and Darren. (02/20) Source However this could be for Feud. *Lea filmed a scene with Chris. (02/21) Source *Naya, Chris, and Lea shot a bathroom scene. (02/21) Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, and Dean filmed a scene together. (02/21) Source *Naya and Lea were filming together. (02/21) However this could be for Feud. *Dean and Lea were filming together. (02/22) Tweeted by Dean in a response to a fan. *Naya was filming scenes with Lea and Chris. (02/22) Source *Lea and Dean filmed the scene for Creep. (02/25) Source 1Source 2 *Darren and Chord attended a dance rehersal for a group number. (2/25) Source They are the leads for the song. Source *Lea filmed a scene which involves crying.(02/25) Source *Becca filmed a scene. (02/26) Source *John Lock, Ryan Murphy and Chord twitted about filming 2 Musical numbers with one being Wannabe and the other a dance number invloving Jacob (Probably My Prerogative) (02/26) Source 1Source 2 *Cory and Dean filmed a scene together. Source However this could be for Feud. *Cory and Naya filmed scenes together. (2/27) Source However this could be for Feud. *Heather filmed a funny and dramatic scene. Source *The scenes for Wake Me Up Before You Go Go has been filmed. (02/28) Source 1 Source 2 *Ryan tweeted a photo of Chord & Jacob dressed up during the filming of The McKinley portion of Mamma Mia. Lea then tweeted about working with Naya and Chris on the New York portion of the song (03/01) Source 1Source 2 Music *Heather was in the studio. (02/06) Source *Dean was in the studio. (02/21) Source *Lea was in the studio. (02/21) Source *Alex was in the studio. (02/23) Source *Lea was in the studio recording a Broadway classic. (02/27) Source *Naya was in the studio. (02/27) Source Songs Source Song Notes *Blaine, Brittany, Brody, Jake, Kitty, Kurt, Marley, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, and Unique will be singing. *There will be 2 duets, 3 solos and 2 group numbers. Source *Kitty, Marley, Tina, Unique, Brittany and Jake are confirmed to be performing in the choir room. Source *Kurt is not getting a solo. Source *These are the roles that girls represented in the presentation of 'Spice Girls': Brittany as Sporty Spice; Kitty as Ginger Spice; Marley as Posh Spice; Tina as Scary Spice and Unique as Baby Spice. *Rachel won't sing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. Source *Sam was originally meant to sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, however it was replaced by Copacabana for unknown reasons. Source *Darren will sing Against All Odds live, like he did with Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) . Guest Cast *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Gallery tumblr_mil9w6dXqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mil0quiLrx1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg ohmygod.png Tumblr mil0ecCNtd1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg fonduekitty.jpeg BDrMbT7CQAAklTA.jpg 3bda68327c9911e289de22000a9f1406_6.jpg 543806_540241576016825_1217139774_n.jpg 21893_540241059350210_425779803_n.jpg 421959_343425455776174_332657840_n.jpg tumblr_min5ityHJP1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Tournage25.jpg|Gordon Ramsay 417-10.jpg|lea with Eric S. BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_miszaeRoXg1rojy6eo2_500.jpg BDkZHruCAAAIeq0.jpg tumblr_miulibGf5W1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 400298970955045132 254223765.jpeg 44125545973.jpeg 69201 542804159093900 479658635 n.jpg Large1.jpeg|Sweet and Innocent large2.jpeg|Girl Wham! large3.jpeg|Abbafantastic! 426424 403344463095721 510623939 n.jpg 2large.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-02 om 15.00.05.png.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes